This invention relates to a bag. The bag is particularly useful as a shopping bag.
Shopping bags are a ubiquitous feature of bricks and mortar shopping. Where retail products are of a luxury quality, retailers and customers are interested in transporting the goods in shopping bags which are distinctive and attractive. In addition, it is advantageous in many cases for such shopping bags to be strong and durable. Where the bags are sufficiently attractive and sturdy, customers will wish to reuse them even on occasions other than shopping expeditions.